When I Dream About You
by Tsumtsum Akkina
Summary: When you love someone, you gotta learn to let them go. Gray can't let go of his love for Claire. His dreams are the only communication he has left with her. Can he manage to move on?


**Author's Note**

This story has been on my mind for a month and I really wanted to write it. This story is inspired from Stevie B's song "When I Dream About You". I honestly have no experience on writing stories so I'm sorry if I committed any mistakes throughout the story. This was supposed to be a oneshot story but I thought hey, why not make it to multiple chapters. That's too much for an AN so I hope you enjoy the story. Read on folks~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon and the song. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

"A hard day of work's finally done," I said as I kept the tools in the toolbox. I placed the tools carefully so that I wouldn't make any noise and turn my grandfather's good mood to a bad one.

After making sure that the tools are ready for use tomorrow, I stood up and got my hat from the drawer of the counter. I put it in there for it not to get dirty from the ashes of the shop.

"Was it really too hot in here that you took your hat off, boy?" he chuckled.

I ignored his remarks and looked at the printed letter with a smile. I don't usually take my hat off since I don't like the feeling of not wearing it. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and put it back on.

I got my jacket from the hanger. I could feel his eyes were on me the whole time. I tossed the jacket over my shoulder.

"Are you not wearing your jacket on your way home?" he asked. "It's cold outside."

I walked to the door and slightly turned my head to the old man. "I'll be fine. It's not that late yet to be that cold. See you tomorrow gramps."

"You can have the day off tomorrow," he said while standing up and stretching his arms.

My eyebrows furrowed a bit as I remembered the event for tomorrow. "Right. Thanks," I replied and opened the door and head home.

I kicked a pebble as I reached the lot where my house is. It has a roof, a sturdy foundation, windows and a door- basically everything that a normal house would have. I don't have any plan to have it painted anymore. Just those basic house requirements are okay for me. It's not much of a house since I knew I would be living in it alone.

"Keys, keys," I murmured as I got the keys from my pants' pocket.

I took my boots off once I got inside. I also took my pants and undergarments off and tossed them, along with my jacket, into the basket where the mountain of dirty clothes are. I mindlessly took a short shower and went to bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and fell asleep.

That's when I started dreaming about her.

 _"Good morning. Don't open your eyes yet," she whispered, her petite hand covering my eyes. "Just stay still." I felt her shift to her side of the bed with her hand still blindfolding me._

 _I felt a small thug on the top of my head like a hat was placed on it. "You can open you eyes now," she whispered excitedly after she uncovered my eyes. Her warm breath just an inch away from my ear._

 _ **There was a time in my life**_

 _ **When I opened my eyes**_

 _ **And there you were**_

 _I opened my eyes and saw her dressed up as the night before. Her messy long blonde hair all over on one shoulder. I got the thing on my head and found out that it was indeed a hat._

 _"Tada! Do you like it?" she asked with a big smile. "UMA is horse in Japanese. It's your zodiac animal."_

 _"You made me wear a hat in bed," I said, smirking at the woman. Her smile faded slightly. I sat up to face her. "I like it," I said, changing my smirk into a big smile. It's not everyday that I get to receive a gift from her._

 _"I knew you would," she said, giving back a smirk. "I want you to take care of it," she said as she snatched the hat from my hand. "Just imagine that I am this hat so that when you have it on and you go to places, it's like you are taking me with you or if you feel lonely and I am not around, you can hug it to keep you company," she said putting it back on my head._

 _"I debated if I should give you a hat or a teddy bear," she said, laughing some. "I thought that you would look funny if you walk around the streets with a teddy bear with you so I chose to give you a hat instead," she added. She examined me for a while and a smiled. "You're very handsome with a hat," she added once more and a faint blush made it's way to her upper cheeks._

 _ **You were more than a dream**_

 _ **I could reach out and touch you girl**_

 _ **That was long ago**_

 _"Thanks," I said, grabbing her for a hug. "I'll take good care of it. I won't let any dust manage to dirty it."_

 _"Good boy," she said as she pat my back. "Happy Birthday Gray," she whispered. I thanked her by kissing her on her lips._

 _We stayed and cuddled for a long time, enjoying each other's warmth through the cold winter morning._

A loud thunder woke me up. I sat up and looked at the wall clock behind me. "1 am," I read. I got up and head to the kitchen to drink water.

With a glass of water in my hand, I remembered the dream I just had.

My UMA hat is not just a mere hat for me. I heeded her words and treated my hat like it's the most valuable thing in the world. Well... because it is and I have no other things to treasure.

I grew up with my temperamental grandfather who always gets mad whenever I don't do something right. Ever since I was a kid, I knew how to control my temper and I always worked hard to make everything I do a good one. Gramps never showed any affection to me until I perfected my craft.

I understand my grandfather now. He trained me in a way that my body feels like a stone everytime I went home. I got mad easily before and always bickered to basically everyone. His type of training shaped me into a strong person- physically and mentally. Emotionally? That's when I clinged to her for support.

My parents? Don't know, don't care. Gramps said they left me in his care when I was no more than a year old. He was reluctant to accept me since he knew nothing about raising a child. He left all the parental work to my grandmother as he worked his life in his shop in the city before. I thank gramps for still accepting me even though I almost died for a thousand times when I was a baby.

Come to think of it, I too never showed any affection to my grandfather. Not one hug nor one kiss has been shared to the both of us. Not until I married her.

 _I hopped to one knee and took out the ring that I made. "Claire, will you marry me?" I asked the wide and teary eyed girl in front of me._

 _I mustered all of my courage to ask her hand for marriage. I spent months in making the diamond ring that has the same color of her blue eyes. Now that I see the ring and her eyes at the same time, I felt proud of my perfect work._

 _I ignored my shaking legs and hands while I waited for her answer. The old man watching us intensely tensed me up the more._

 _I decided to propose in the shop while gramps is present. I told Claire the day before to come by anytime in the morning today. I told her that I wanted to show her my very first accomplished work which is the ring._

 _Gramps was delighted when I told him the plan. For the first time, we both felt excited and happy together._

 _"Gray," she called, snapping me out of my thoughts. This is it. My heart pounded out of my chest. The positivity that I had a while ago turned into an eager anticipation for her answer. "Mhhm?" was all I could respond at the time. I couldn't even speak anymore._

 _"Yes," she said, her eyes wet from the flowing tears. That one word got my mind so fogged up and hazy for a bit. Wait, yes? Did I hear her say 'yes'? Goddess I was so happy._

 _"YES!" I shouted as I bolted upwards and lifted her for a hug, twirling around and laughing where we stood._

 _The old man applauded from his seat and hurried out to his room to give us some space. I put Claire down and tackled the scampering old man into a hug._

 _"Congratulations boy," his deep voice full of joy. "I'm very happy for you."_

 _"Thanks gramps," I said, motioning Claire to come and join our hug. She joined in and we had the group hug for a while._

 _"Congratulations too Claire," he said, pulling out from the hug and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Please take care of this boy. Heavens know what he'll do if you didn't accept his proposal."_

 _ **There are some things**_

 _ **That I guess I'll never know**_

 _"Don't worry sir. I'll do everything to make him happy," she said. A smile crossed my face from her words._

 _Gramps walked in his room and left the two of us by the counter. I grabbed Claire again for another hug and kissed her._

 _"I love you Gray."_

 _"I love you too, Claire."_

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _ **You gotta learn to let them go**_

I looked at the clock again and went back to bed.

That memory keeps flashing back whenever I dream about her. A memory that will forever be in my mind and heart.

I tossed and turned until I finally got to sleep again.

This time, I waited for her to visit me in my dreams once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Hold on for the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome. :D


End file.
